Broken Weapon, Perfect Weapon
by Tanuki-Mara
Summary: Without Zabuza and Orochimaru, Haku and Kimimaro were nothing more than broken weapons. They had no one to serve, no purpose to fill. However, now that they're together, can their broken pieces be joined? KimiHaku


Prompt: 1, "Though lovers be lost love shall not"- Dylan Thomas  
Warning: Slash: Male homosexual relationships.  
Summary: Without Zabuza and Orochimaru, Haku and Kimimaro were nothing more than broken weapons. They had no one to serve, no purpose to fill. However, now that they're together, can their broken pieces be joined? KimiHaku  
Standard Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Beta: **Kamerreon**  
Author's Notes:I chose this prompt with the sense that Orochimaru and Zabuza were not their lovers in the typical sense of the word, but lovers in the sense that Kimimaro and Haku both loved them. This was my entry for naruyaoi_fest 2009.

* * *

**Broken Weapon, Perfect Weapon

* * *

**

It was very quiet in the afterlife. Oddly enough, there were no fluffy white clouds, no angels with harps, and no hell. In fact, it looked a lot like a tea room. Hard wooden floors covered in soft, thick rugs, low tables with cushions surrounding them, rice paper screens letting in a gentle light. Not at all like Kimimaro had expected.

Looking from side to side in the large empty room, his white hair swinging slightly at the motion, green eyes searched for any other signs of life. There was no one here, just him, all alone, as it should be…

"Hello."

Kimimaro's eyes widened as he turned back to the table, shocked to see a young woman seated across from him. She was beautiful, with pale skin, large brown eyes and long flowing black hair. Wearing a fitted light blue kimono, she was settled gracefully across from Kimimaro.

He hadn't heard her arrive.

"Who are you?" he asked, carefully keeping his emotions hidden. "And where did you come from?"

"My name is Haku," the woman chimed, "and I came from the other room."

"Haku?" Kimimaro repeated as he eyed the woman. "That is a boy's name."

"I am a boy," Haku said with a smile, his eyes crinkling pleasantly. "And your name is Kimimaro."

"Yes," Kimimaro said, his eyes narrowing. "How did you know that?"

"Because I was told you would be coming," Haku said as he rose gracefully. "Stay right here. I will bring tea."

Haku glided effortlessly from the room, uncaring of the green eyes locked onto him. Kimimaro couldn't help but note that the grace the boy possessed would be perfect for a shinobi.

Kimimaro waited calmly for Haku to return. He was slightly surprised at how calm he was about his death. He had always known he would die for Orochimaru-sama's sake, but now that he actually had…

Kimimaro knew there had been no funeral for him back on Earth, his body wasn't even retrieved. Orochimaru-sama wasn't mourning him; he didn't even care about his death now that he had Uchiha Sasuke. Kimimaro was entirely forgotten, left in the bone grove he had created.

One of the doors slid open and Haku entered, casually balancing a tray as he closed the door behind him. He glided to the table where he sank down, setting the tray on the table before them. His pale slender hands picked up the teapot and filled a cup, his long hair falling forward to hide his face.

Kimimaro accepted the cup with a nod, lifting the tea to his lips and sipping. Haku poured his own cup, drinking in silence. Kimimaro observed the beautiful boy for a moment longer, silently examining him.

He was around fifteen, but small for his age. His lithe, graceful body was outlined by the kimono, and was that of a fighter. Kimimaro was itching to fight him, to see if he was worth the attention. Something about the boy reminded Kimimaro of himself, drawing him in. The older male was dying to find out what it was.

Haku looked up suddenly, his warm brown eyes catching Kimimaro's. He smiled sweetly as he set his tea down, settling until he was more comfortable. "I believe you have questions," he murmured. "I will answer them as best as I can."

Kimimaro set his own tea down with a nod. He placed both hands on the table before him, pinning Haku to the seat with his eyes. "I want to know why you are here," he began. "I want to know why _I _am here, and I want to know who you are."

"To begin with, I am Haku," Haku's musical voice chimed, "and I died a year ago. I am here because for some reason the horrid deeds I did in my life, such as murder, condemned me too much for heaven, however my 'pure heart' saved me from hell. You are here because you have done terrible things in your life, and your mortal life could not be saved, but I can still save your soul. That is why we are here together."

Kimimaro was silent, contemplating the petite boy's words. Haku seemed to understand his need for silence, so he calmly rose, taking the tea tray with him. Kimimaro watched him go, his green eyes calmly tracing Haku's body and coming to rest on his rear.

He couldn't deny that the boy was extremely attractive. He was feminine, but still quite obviously male once you knew where to look. His face was soft and slender, but the strength of the jaw and width of the brow were clearly male. His body was whip-like, but too flat for a woman.

He was quite clearly a male, and quite clearly attractive.

Kimimaro frowned at the thought, looking down at the table. Orochimaru had always told him not to take an interest in women or men that way. He had repressed any urges he felt at all, wanting to please Orochimaru. But now, Kimimaro couldn't stop his urges from rising at the sight of this beautiful angel.

Kimimaro sat for hours, not in contemplation of his journey and purpose in the afterlife, but in contemplation of the brown eyed angel who he was to spend it with.

---||---

Kimimaro soon learned that time passed differently in the afterlife. The sun never set unless either Haku or he willed it so. He never got tired. He never needed to eat, or drink. He never needed the bathroom. He didn't need to bathe, he was always clean, but he could bath in the hot springs if he wished to. Haku often did, and it was a sight Kimimaro enjoyed very much.

As it was, Kimimaro had no idea how long he had been there, how much time he spent with Haku—only that he enjoyed his company immensely. He sought the other male out as much as possible, wanting to spend time with him. Occasionally, Haku would vanish for hours, and Kimimaro would not be able to find him, no matter how much he searched the house.

The house. It seemed to all be the same make as the first room he had woken in, the furniture the only thing changing. There were bedrooms, libraries, studies, lounges. Any room imaginable. There was a beautiful garden, oddly enough filled with white rabbits.

Kimimaro set down his teacup, looking sideways under his lashes at the beautiful boy next to him. Haku was calmly sipping his tea, humming softly in pleasure at the taste. As his tongue darted out to lap at his lips, Kimimaro tore his gaze away.

Haku finally set his cup down, rising slowly. Kimimaro looked up at him in silent question.

"I shall be gone for a couple of hours," he murmured softly. "I will be back later."

"Where?" Kimimaro asked as he looked back down at the cup on the table. "Where do you go?"

Haku paused, gazing down at the other male. He glanced over at a door to the side before nodding to Kimimaro. "Come," he said calmly, holding out a hand to him. Kimimaro took it without hesitation. He enjoyed the feeling of Haku's slender hand in his larger one.

Haku led him through the door, leading him into a plain room much like the rest of the house. Haku crossed immediately to where a small shrine sat, kneeling down before it. Kimimaro sank down beside him, not relinquishing his hold on Haku's hand.

Before them was a photograph and some burning incense. The picture was of a fierce looking man, a mask covering part of his face, the revealed skin rather dark. The headband across his head proclaimed him a former ninja of the hidden mist village.

Kimimaro gave a slight start as he realized he recognized the man. He looked down at Haku, none of his surprise showing on his face.

"I remember him," he said softly. "He was there that night. And there was a boy…" Kimimaro trailed off for a moment. "You, it was you."

"You remember," Haku said with an eye-crinkling smile. "I was wondering when you would. I remembered you."

"Back then," Kimimaro said as he turned to look at the picture, "I was so lost."

"Like I used to be," Haku whispered. "We were the same. I saw it that night, our eyes are the same."

"The same?"

"So filled with longing, longing for someone to need us," Haku continued. "We were shunned and hated for so long, and I had finally found someone to care for me, to nurture me. Zabuza trained me, raised me, cared for me. He was my everything, until his death."

"I felt the same way about Orochimaru," Kimimaro whispered. "Until I realized I was but a pawn in his manipulations." Green eyes turned back to the picture. "Did you love him?"

"Yes," Haku answered simply. Kimimaro's hand tightened on his. "Like an older brother, or perhaps an uncle. I did not love him in the way you imply."

Kimimaro stared at the picture for a moment more. "I do not understand that. I have never had someone to love like that, to love like an older brother, or a sister, or any family member. I have always been alone."

Haku was silent beside him and Kimimaro quickly released his hand before rising. He turned away from the photo, unable to look upon the hard face any longer. Haku and Zabuza had been close, closer than Kimimaro had ever been to anyone. Kimimaro was unashamedly jealous, and not just because he wished Haku for himself. But because Haku had someone who he loved, who loved him.

That was someone Kimimaro had never had.

---||---

Humming softly, Haku stroked the head of the rabbit that was closest to him. The animal seemed to preen under the attention and hopped closer, as did the others around him. Haku laughed softly as he was swamped by the adorable creatures, trying to give them all equal attention.

As Haku dropped back to the soft grass, allowing the rabbits to clamber all over his body, he let his thoughts drift. They seemed to all soar towards one particular topic: Kimimaro.

The other male was quite a difficult charge. Haku had been sent to guide his lost soul, to help him adjust to the afterlife, and yet Kimimaro seemed to be resisting at every turn. He didn't open up to Haku, leaving him to face his emotionless mask; he opposed Haku's every attempt to talk, somehow killing the conversation in a few quick words. Haku wanted to get to know him better, to know why he intrigued him so, but all his efforts were futile.

A door slid open nearby and Haku opened eyes he didn't remember closing, looking over at the house. Kimimaro stood there, eyes filled with determination as he looked down at Haku. Haku rose gracefully, carefully setting down the rabbit snuggled in his arms, before gliding across to the other male.

"What is it?" Haku asked as he approached. Kimimaro's expressionless green eyes trailed along Haku's body before settling on his eyes, sending a shiver through him.

"I want to fight."

---||---

For the first time since dying, Haku wished for his mask. Kimimaro's eyes stared straight ahead as if ignoring Haku's ice mirrors. Haku gripped his senbon tighter before leaping from his mirror, soaring through the others as he threw his needles with deadly accuracy at the white-haired man.

Kimimaro's bones leapt from his body, protecting him as his eyes darted from side to side, trying to find him. Although their fight was not to the death, it was still serious, and both could feel pain.

Enlightenment seemed to strike Kimimaro suddenly and an incredible amount of bones filled the air, cutting off Haku's path. He couldn't turn, as he knew that his entire field of crystal ice mirrors was filled with bones. He slammed helplessly into them, falling to the ground as his vision wavered. His mirrors shattered around him, falling to the ground in a semblance of their master.

Haku groaned softly, closing his eyes against the pain. When he opened them again Kimimaro was leaning over him, very close, his green eyes filled with an unknown emotion.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly. Haku blinked up at the white-haired man. His hair seemed to glow around him, like an angel. "Can you understand me?"

"Yeah…" Haku whispered. Kimimaro gave him a strange look before reaching out to brush a stray piece of hair free of Haku's forehead.

Before Haku realized what he was doing, his lips were pressed against Kimimaro's as he propped himself up on his elbows. His eyes slowly drifted closed, shutting out the vision of Kimimaro's shocked green gaze.

The lips beneath his didn't react, but Haku felt compelled to continue. He pressed harder, lapping the lips beneath him. Kimimaro tasted delicious, his chapped lips more than Haku could ever desire.

Before Haku could try to take it further, Kimimaro moved back. Haku lapped his own lips, leaning back against the ground again. Kimimaro stared down at him for a moment before he was gone in a flash.

Haku sighed softly, closing his eyes. He had scared Kimimaro off, but it was so worth it.

---||---

Kimimaro stared out across the garden, past the white rabbits, over the pond filled with koi, and to the never ending forest that seemed to surround their house.

His only thoughts were on Haku, sweet, innocent, Haku, who was an incredible fighter… and who kissed him. Kimimaro still vividly remembered those soft lips against his own, the feeling of that sweet tongue pushing and probing, the sight of those dazed brown eyes gazing up at him as Haku lay on the floor, his hair around him like a dark angel.

Kimimaro closed his eyes briefly as a breeze ran through his hair. He didn't understand it. Why would Haku kiss him? _Him_? He was worthless, nothing, now that he wasn't needed as a weapon. What possible use could Haku have for him? Haku didn't deserve a broken weapon; he deserved a lover who could offer him more.

"What has you thinking so hard?"

Kimimaro didn't move a muscle as Haku settled down beside him. He sat closer than usual, his body heat seeping into Kimimaro.

"You," Kimimaro replied calmly. Haku didn't move. They sat in silence for a moment longer before Kimimaro began to speak again. "I don't deserve you. I am nothing, I am broken, and I am masterless. I cannot live without a master, someone to serve, someone to devote myself to. But I wouldn't force that upon you. You deserve so much more, you deserve everything." Kimimaro turned suddenly to look straight into Haku's eyes. "You are so perfect, so beautiful, not just your appearance but your personality. You are the sweetest person I have ever met; your soul is as pure as your heart. I am tainted, disgusting and so unworthy."

Haku remained silent, staring down at his hands for a moment. Kimimaro watched him, waiting for him to say something. But Haku didn't speak, staring firmly at his clasped hands. For a moment they remained that way until Kimimaro saw something wet drip down onto those pale hands.

Haku was crying. Kimimaro had made him cry. Kimimaro had spent his whole life without emotion, but now, seeing this angel with tears dripping down his face, Kimimaro felt a pang deep in his heart.

"What's wrong?" Kimimaro whispered. "What did I say?"

"Everything," Haku's voice was raspy. "You think so little of yourself, while I think so highly of you. You deem yourself not worthy of me, but I am not worthy of you, who I couldn't even beat in a fight. Since you came here, _I_ have devoted myself to _you. _I once considered myself a broken weapon, split in half without Zabuza, just as you felt incomplete without _your _master. Yet together, we create a perfect weapon."

"You say these things, but do you mean them?" Kimimaro asked as he looked away from Haku. "You let your mouth run away from you, speaking of things you do not mean--"

"But I _do _mean them," Haku cut in angrily. "Please, don't turn me away, Kimimaro!"

At the angel's plea, Kimimaro turned to look at him again. Warm brown eyes were gazing up at him, filled with a beseeching look. Kimimaro raised a hand slowly, laying it against Haku's pale face.

Haku gravitated towards the older male, falling gracefully into his arms. Kimimaro wrapped his arms tightly around Haku, holding him close as he buried his nose in dark hair, inhaling deeply. Haku buried himself in Kimimaro's arms tighter, wanting to be as close to Kimimaro as possible.

And they sat in silence, watching the rabbits and the koi in peace.

---||---

Kimimaro glanced up as Haku settled gracefully at the table next to him. Haku smiled as he slid a cup of tea in front of the older male, leaning his head on Kimimaro's shoulder as he placed down his own cup. Kimimaro dropped his own head on top of Haku's with a small smile, enjoying the closeness they shared.

Without saying a word, Kimimaro lifted his head to look down at Haku. Haku smiled up at him before lifting his lips in invitation. Kimimaro accepted it gratefully, lowering his lips to Haku's and claiming them gently. The kiss was awkward and wet, as both youths had little experience, but it was still perfect.

Kimimaro hesitantly deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into Haku's willing mouth. The taste that hit him was divine, as was the sensation of his tongue sliding around Haku's mouth. Haku apparently thought the same, going by the soft moan he emitted. Hands came up to run over his white hair, petting it softly. Kimimaro pushed Haku back, aligning their bodies as they fell to the surprisingly soft ground.

Kimimaro broke the kiss, looking around. The table and their tea were gone, replaced by a huge, soft mound of pillows. Haku blushed brightly as he looked around, realizing the house was providing them with a place for what was on their minds.

Kimimaro looked around once before shrugging one shoulder elegantly and leaning back down to capture Haku's lips once more. Haku's slender arms wrapped right around his neck, stroking his hair as he murmured soft nonsense words against Kimimaro's lips. Kimimaro smiled, lapping at his mouth once more until he was granted access, exploring the delicious mouth before him.

Haku's hands tugged lightly at Kimimaro's hair as the white-haired youth slid his lips down to Haku's neck. He sucked at it gently, marking his way down. Haku continued to moan and mewl, soft sounds that were as gentle as the boy they came from.

Kimimaro carefully de-robed Haku, knowing there would be no stopping.

---||---

Haku gasped the moment their bare flesh met. Rubbing, touching, tantalizing skin on skin, it was overwhelming for the young virgin. He could only mewl and arch back against Kimimaro, his hands gripping broad shoulders tightly.

Haku was lost in a world of pleasure as he squirmed beneath his lover. Kimimaro's hands slid along his body in a dance more complex and beautiful than any of his fighting moves, tracing his entire body. Haku wanted so much more, yet it was all too much at the same time.

The room must have provided some form of oil, because soon there was a finger slowly sliding inside of him as Haku whimpered. Kimimaro's other hand was wrapped around his erection, stroking it softly in a gentle teasing motion. Just when Haku was on the verge of begging for more, a second finger joined the first.

Stretching, exploring, rubbing, soothing, soon there were three fingers. Pressing and prodding, making Haku squirm in delight, hot waves of pleasure raced along the petite boy's spine. His hips were arching as the lips still tracing his neck bit down suddenly, making deep indents in the skin. Haku's hands were lost in the soft pillows around him, tugging and pulling at them.

Finally, the fingers were gone and it was just Kimimaro. Deep, hot, warm and thick, slowly, so slowly, moving in a beautiful dance that only they knew. Whispered words of desire filled the air, coupled with soft moans and desperate pleas. That spot, deep inside, struck over and over, causing Haku to cry Kimimaro's name.

And at last, completion. Beautiful, sweet ecstasy. Haku's nails dug deep into Kimimaro's back as he cried out, his voice loud for once in his life. Kimimaro's deep groan was music to Haku's ear, making him smile tiredly as his lover pulled out from him.

Kimimaro held Haku close as he collapsed to the bed, lying partially on top of the petite boy as he collapsed face-down. Haku clutched him tightly, holding onto him for all he was worth. Tears of pure happiness and love ran down pale cheeks, falling from brown eyes that held a smile.

Kimimaro leant in, kissing Haku gently as he rearranged his body so he was not crushing his love. Haku was already slipping into sleep, the house pressing the state upon them both. Kimimaro had never slept before, even though he knew it was possible, for fear that Haku would be gone when he woke.

But now, Kimimaro slid into sleep instantly and unafraid, knowing that he had joined with his other half, the other broken weapon. No, not broken anymore. Together, the two halves made one.

A perfect weapon.

**-Owari-**

**A/N: This is for my beta and seme, Kamerreon, who loves rare pairings. She is retired from writing fanfiction now, (breaking my heart in the process) but I still love her.**


End file.
